Introducing the mysterious Syphora
by elven-emma
Summary: A girl is found in the woods, another mutant. But who is she? and why is magneto after her?
1. introducing the mysterious Syphora

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Syphora, the rest are not mine. Blah blah blah  
  
X-men Evolution: The mysterious stranger  
  
By elven_emma  
  
In the middle of a forest a girl was running for her life, her feet tripping on fallen branches. From somewhere above the girl a cloaked man drifted down and landed down in front of her. A chain lay on the ground which the man influenced to wrap itself around the girl who was flung back by the chain in to a tree and the chain attached itself to the tree as well. Somehow the man had made this happen without even touching it. The girl struggled but to no use. She was stuck to the tree. The man then spoke to some unknown person. 'Perhaps you can help this poor girl to change her mind.' The cloaked figure lifted him self in to the air and floated out of sight. However another danger came out of the shadows. It was a woman. She had a friendly face but it didn't fool the girl. 'I told you my answer is no!' Suddenly the girl sprouted dark green dragon wings, each with a metal spike where the claws would have been, had she been a bat. She also sprouted a long, green tail that ended in a metal point like an arrow. With the end of the tail she cut through the chain in one go and was free to move again. The woman began changing, 'If you will not correspond then I must try to convince you.' Her skin had changed completely until the girl could see her for what she really was. She had blue, scaly skin and dark blue hair. Both of them put up a good fight. Each giving, fast punches and quick kicks, flipping and jumping into the air. But for the girl everything went black and she fell in to a deep sleep.  
  
'I cannot believe they won't let us see her.' Kurt seemed very excited about the new mutant that had arrived and was talking about it with his friends Kitty, Scott and Jean. 'Yeah like what's the big deal?' said Kitty and Jean predictably gave the sensible answer, 'I can understand why, because the Professor doesn't want us to disturb her, she was found in the middle of the forest, lying down in snow. So right now I would guess she needs a lot of rest.' 'Besides I don't even think she's woken up yet.' Said Scott. 'I can't wait to see what power she has and a new mutant is always good news. Right?' said Kurt excitedly. 'Well, not necessarily, what about the brotherhood? What if she turns out to be like them?' 'You should like totally relax more Scott.' Replied Kitty, 'We can get to her first and tell her the right things. Besides I'm sure she's really nice.' For some reason Scott didn't seem too sure. Whenever a new mutant was discovered Xavier would talk to their parents before bringing them back to the institute. But this girl was simply found in a forest with no evidence of who she was. This girl was quite a mystery.  
  
The girl slowly opened her eyes, not expecting to see what she saw. She was in a bedroom and her last memory was in the middle of a forest. She wondered how she had got there and she began to worry that Magneto had taken her somewhere. Her thoughts were broken by the horrible pain in her wing and another in her arm. She heard the bedroom door move slowly open and a man in a wheelchair moved towards her. She instinctively tried to cover her wings, afraid that he would think she was some sort of monster. 'Do not be frightened. My name is Xavier. Some of my students found you in the forest and brought you back here. Don't worry about anything yet, just relax. Now what is your name?' 'My name is Syphora.' She began to wonder why he wasn't taken aback by her wings. ' Don't you think it strange that I have two huge wings? Doesn't that seem slightly odd to you?' Xavier gave a small laugh, which Syphora found quite unsettling. 'There is no need to feel 'odd'. You have a gift just like everyone else here at this institute. You are a mutant and you don't have to feel out of place here. If you want you can stay here and if you let us we can help you to control your powers.' 'I can already control my powers. It's just right now they can't go back in, not while my wing's hurt. But I wouldn't mind a place to stay for a while. So you're saying everyone here's like me? So what can you do?' Xavier gave a small smile and with his mind he sent a small pendant from his hand to hers. She looked at it. It had the symbol of a dragon on it in front of an X. 'You can keep it.' 'Thanks. Wait a minute I new someone else who could do that, you're not like him are you?' 'You mean Magneto?' 'You know him?' 'Yes but perhaps now is not the time to talk about this. You must rest and I don't want you worrying. Now where are your parents? Where do you live?' 'My parents are far away from here. I ran away from home almost two years ago.' 'Well for now Syphora, your home is here.'  
  
'Hey Logan!' 'What is it half pint?' He turned slowly to Kurt who was running towards him, followed by Scott. 'Are you going to see her as well?' 'Yeah, Xavier said it would be good for me to meet her. Apparently we have something in common. But I can't see what we could have in common.' 'We're meeting her too.' 'You don't think she's gonna be a little shocked by your fur blue boy?' 'You're right' Kurt switched his holo watch on so that he looked more normal. But Scott turned it off again. 'I think she should meet the real you first. She's a mutant too after all so she shouldn't be too scared. But then again' 'Hey!' The three of them soon arrived outside her bedroom. Xavier and Storm were inside talking to her and Scott knocked on the door. Xavier told him to come in and he introduced him, 'This is Scott, a student here.' 'Hey nice to meet you.' Kurt decided to have some fun, so he bamfed next to Syphora's bed to find her metal tipped tail aimed at his neck and he gave a little yelp. 'And you are?' 'Kurt Wagner, the fuzzy dude.' 'Whoa!,' Scott exclaimed, 'those are some quick reflexes.' Syphora's face became friendlier and she looked at Kurt, 'Sorry about that. Hey you're blue! You know I can go green! Her skin began to change to a green colour to make her look more reptilian.' 'Wow cool!' Kurt laughed, 'The blue fuzzy one meets the green scaly one!' 'And this,' Storm introduced, 'Is... 'Logan? Logan!' Syphora stood up on her bed and jumped onto him, clinging on to his neck. 'I can't believe it!' 'How you doin' half pint?' 'You two have met?' asked Storm 'Yeah. We've met.' Syphora looked in to his eyes. 'A long time ago he was the only friend I had.' Logan noticed the metal end to her tail which hadn't been there before and he gave Syphora a funny look. 'He got to me too Logan. Now you're not the only one with adimantium additions.' Everyone looked puzzled and wanted to ask questions but decided not to say anything. 'Maybe it's best to leave explanations for later. If you're feeling better then I'm sure Scott and Kurt will show you around and introduce you to everyone else.' Syphora let go of Logan and got down from her bed. 'Sure, just give me a minute and then you two can lead the way.'  
  
Syphora had had quite a strange time meeting new mutants. There had been a couple of incidents of them making her jump and then finding her tail pointing at their neck. But she was slowly getting used to the idea of staying at the institute. There she could be safe and always have a bed to sleep in. Syphora enjoyed the company of Kurt who was exactly how she had been before she left her home. Having gone through what she had made her slightly edgy and jumpy. But after a couple of hours with Kurt she found herself relaxing, being more her old self and actually having something to laugh about. She found Scott a little too serious, he needed to chill out more and Scott wasn't too comfortable having her metal covered claws coming close to his ear.  
Kurt, Kitty and Syphora began to play basketball while Jean spoke to Syphora. 'So now you're staying I suppose you'll be coming to Bayville High?' 'What? You mean go back to school?' She stopped in thought. 'I suppose I'll have to. Wow I've not been for so long. Ow! Kurt! There's no need to smack me in the head with the ball!' ('Sorry!') 'I'm sure you'll be fine. Although since everyone knew about us, things got harder.' 'Hey if she sticks with us she'll be fine!' Said Kurt. Kitty grabbed the ball and walked over, 'Has anyone shown her the danger room yet?' 'The danger room? Sounds fun.  
They arrived in the danger room to find Logan pondering over the controls. Syphora walked up to him, looking for a challenge. 'Now we're more equally matched how about a go in that big room down there? One on one.' 'What?' exclaimed Kurt 'Go against Logan, that's crazy.' 'Okay.' 'Wha!'  
Syphora stood facing Logan, several metres away, both in a fighting stance ready to go. Kitty was above them ready to work the controls. Her voice came from several speakers, 'Ready, steady, go!' Both of them ran straight towards each other showing no signs of stopping, Logan brought his claws out ready to hit when Syphora used her wings to lift her into the air and flip over him. He turned around confused. 'I thought your wing was hurt.' 'Hey you're not the only one who heals quickly. Remember, don't hold back.' Suddenly platforms lifted them into the air. Syphora flew over to Logan who jumped on to another platform but she was too quick and she almost knocked him off. She kicked him while still in the air, she kicked again but he grabbed her foot and sent her flying away from him. They jumped on to the same platform and sent punches and kicks at each other, both managing to block them until Syphora kicked him off the platform but he grabbed her tail and she fell off too. She managed to grab a bar with her tail (similar to the ones used by gymnasts) and with her free hands grabbed on to Logan. They were both hanging in mid air. 'Can't you fly us down?' 'No you're too heavy.' 'Hey Kitty, a little help.' The platforms were lowered as well as the bar they were hanging from and the two of them were let down. They went back up to the control room to find several people had come to watch. Rogue looked impressed, 'Wow that was pretty amazing. You're quite good for someone who was just found unconscious in a forest.' A voice came from behind her. 'Indeed, especially when I suggested she got her rest.' 'Ah. Well you see...Sorry Professor.' 'Perhaps it's best you go back to your room.' 'Alright.' Syphora's wings seemed to shrink and they went through rips in her t-shirt and in to her back, disappearing until her back looked as normal as anyone's. She began walking slowly to her room. One thought came randomly in to her head, 'I need some new clothes.' 


	2. Syphora's past

Disclaimer I don't own the characters blah, blah, blah  
  
Sorry this has taken a while, I've been working on my other fics, anyways this is just a short chapter to explain where Syphora came from.  
  
Syphora's past By elven emma  
  
Rogue was asked to get Syphora and bring her down for dinner. She found her on the veranda, staring at the sky with a solemn look on her face. 'Are you alright?'  
  
'Yeah. I was just thinking.'  
  
'What about?'  
  
'My past. It all seems so strange. I've been on my own too much. It feels like a lifetime ago that I left home. Back then, the only mutants I had heard of were cruel and monstrous. So you can imagine my fright when I discovered that I was a mutant myself.'  
  
'So how did you first find out you were a mutant?' Rogue looked at her with interest.  
  
'Well I was mostly alone at school, I had a couple of friends but they preferred to hang around with more popular people. I was bullied as well, my friends knew but they didn't want to get involved. After school one day these two jerks decided to come and make a nuisance of themselves and they wouldn't leave me alone, then they started to push me around and began to feel really upset and angry. I was overtaken by a sudden strength that I never had before. I kicked one of them in the chest, and picked the other up by his leg using my tail and sent him flying in to a bush. They ran with fright. But they weren't the only ones who were scared. I looked at my new wings and tail and began to feel worried and more alone than I had been before.' A tear built up in Syphora's eyes as if the memories themselves were stinging them. 'The bullies tried to convince everyone who I really was, it got too much so one day I took some money and left home, taking the first train out of town.'  
  
'Did you meet Logan after that?'  
  
'Yes it's a funny story how we met. I was waiting for a late night bus in some small town and I bumped in to him by accident. I was wearing a hooded cloak and he couldn't see my face so he must of thought I was some drunken troublemaker. The next thing I know I'm up with my back against the wall and metal claws are at my neck. He quickly apologized and carried on but I asked him to wait. I told him that we had something in common. We were both mutants. I asked for help and so he gave me a lift. He soon became my best friend, my only friend in fact, I went with him everywhere for months. Until one day, they came for me.'  
  
'Who did?'  
  
'The same people who put those claws on Logan. They took me away and I never saw Logan again until now. They put this metal on me, saying they needed to experiment on a mutant without a fast healing ability. I eventually escaped but not before the experiment. I soon discovered I had jumped out of the frying pan and in to the fire as I met Magneto and Mystique. They wanted me to join them I refused and so time after time they came for me trying to convince me to join them. They said I hated humanity and back then I did. But not anymore, I only hate those who hurt me.' The two girls looked towards the sun and sighed and then both headed towards dinner. 


End file.
